youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mumbo Jumbo
Oliver Brotherhood (born: ), better known online as Mumbo Jumbo, is a British Minecraft YouTuber who showcases Redstone builds and teaches viewers how to build them. He is a member of the Hermitcraft server, having joined at the start of Season 2. Redstone videos have included: * Hi-Lo Tech (small, but useful builds for huge projects) Hi-Lo Tech Playlist * Hermitcraft Hermitcraft Season 6 playlist * Redstone Showcase Redstone videoToo Small (Mumbo makes normal builds look puny in comparison) Too Small Playlist * Quickie/60 Second Minecraft (no playlist yet) * He does the occasional Top Ten video * What's inside a Minecraft mob * I build your SILLY Redstone ideas! Before Independence Mumbo's channel was once a collaboration channel, Oli as "Viva" and Tom as "DaCube." Their first appearance was on the ServerCraft Survival : Episode 5 : To The Nether! video that was released on April 1, 2012. They had other videos that came before this, but they kept them private and gave the link in the description of the said video. Trivia * He's really into cars, surfing, filming, and photography. * His Instagram is @officialmumbo. * He has a Bengal cat named Benji. * Every time he does something dumb, he calls himself a moron or a spoon. * He used to use an excess of stone bricks. However, he has consciously tried to avoid them since Hermitcraft season three. * The YouTube account was originally a collaboration between him, Mumbo, and his friend, "Jumbo". Jumbo has since left the channel. * He has a second channel simply called "Mumbo", on which he has posted cat videos, product reviews, and vlogs. It's supposed to be called "Mumbo Vlogs" but there was a YouTube glitch. * He has been accepted into Oxford University and took a gap year before pursuing a career in computer science and programming. * He's 6'5". * He's a mythical beast (He's a fan of Good Mythical Morning) * He has a girlfriend named Vicky which he is currently dating and has not decided to have an engagement or marriage. * He is one of the four hermits who have over a million subscribers on YouTube. * He is allergic to oranges. He has an orange plant, which he thought was a lemon plant, until it produced an orange. Quotes * "Hello Everyone, Mumbo here." * "Due to the tragic portaloo explosion of May 2013, I have done my utmost to protect my lavatory... I apologize to my neighbors, that was not the cat, that was me." * "I have a hadron collider of a computer, but the frames are still dropping." * "I don't have a moustache"(he does) * "Onto the next question: Why do you like pens so much? It's... it's probably something to do with the fact that I don't have a girlfriend..."(he does) * "Then you can pick up your boats and hoes, and have a fantastic time!" * "I'm a spoon!" Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers